Play Dirty
by Okami Moony
Summary: 'Sabía perfectamente que yo sería capaz de excitarte, cocinero'. Yaoi.


**No tengo palabras para este fic xD Es simplemente una ida de olla mía.**

**Advertencia: Contiene yaoi.  
**

* * *

Parecía imposible que hasta hacía tres minutos hubiesen estado discutiendo por una razón que, probablemente, no venía a cuento. Había un paso muy grande de estar peleándose a estar _así_, tirados en el suelo de la cocina del Thousand Sunny.

Por otro lado, había también una gran cantidad de platos sucios en la pila a la espera de ser lavados, eso sin contar el estropicio que Luffy y Usopp habían ocasionado a las paredes con esa guerra de comida que duró quince segundos, tiempo que tardó Sanji en darles una patada a cada uno junto a una sarta de insultos y blasfemias. En realidad, esa era la rutina que se vivía en la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja.

Pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento.

Ahora, Sanji estaba tumbado bocabajo en el suelo con Zoro echado sobre él. Aunque las ropas actuaban de barrera entre ellos, el cocinero podía sentir el cuerpo del espadachín en su totalidad, y es que éste mecía sus caderas en un vaivén hipnótico; cuyo objetivo era, por supuesto, estimular al rubio.

La respiración de Sanji se aceleró cuando Zoro le bajó el cuello de la camisa para besarle la nuca, pasando la lengua muy lentamente y asegurándose de que su cálido aliento le rozaba la piel.

Sanji se maldijo a sí mismo cuando soltó un gemido involuntario por lo bajo.

– ¿Ya estás gimiendo, cocinero? –Le susurró al oído con voz ronca–. Si sólo acabo de empezar…

Y tras esas palabras, le levantó el pecho con el brazo y le desabrochó dos botones de la camisa para después meter la mano por ella. Le acarició los pectorales y atrapó un pezón con los dedos pulgar e índice. Zoro sonrió para sí mismo.

–Te traiciona tu propio cuerpo. Tienes la piel de gallina.

El cocinero no contestó y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, demasiado ocupado intentando que los sonidos que nacían en su garganta no saliesen al exterior, pues no estaba dispuesto a darle tal satisfacción al espadachín. Zoro sabía que si quería salir triunfante tendría que jugar mejor sus cartas, así que comenzó a besarle y a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Sanji intentó mostrarse impasible ante la estrategia de Zoro, aunque en realidad su cuerpo ya había empezado a reaccionar.

–Si eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, ya puedes ir preparan… –se le olvidó cómo formular frases cuando el espadachín fue derecho a desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón. El rubio arqueó un poco las caderas.

–E… ¡Espera, marimo! –Dijo con la respiración entrecortada–. Qu… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

A modo de respuesta, Zoro metió una mano por los pantalones y le acarició la entrepierna. Compuso una sonrisa victoriosa.

–Mírate, si estás duro como una piedra –comenzó a masturbarle para resaltar la veracidad de sus palabras. Sanji jadeó violentamente–. Qué poca resistencia tienes, cocinerucho. Se nota que estás _muy_ necesitado.

–Serás hijo de… –volvió a quedarse a media frase cuando la mano del espadachín, húmeda y cálida debido a los fluidos que Sanji había empezado a producir, comenzó a deslizarse más rápido por su protuberante erección, asegurándose de acariciarle la punta con el pulgar.

–Te está gustando, ¿a que sí? –El aludido soltó un jadeo mezclado con un gruñido bajo, incapaz de decir nada con sentido–. Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?

Paró de masturbarle de inmediato en cuanto notó que Sanji estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y se puso de pie de golpe, dejando al cocinero ahí tirado en una posición un tanto ridícula. Éste se giró lentamente y, oculto por los pantalones, acabó con su propia mano el trabajo que Zoro había empezado. Estaba sonrojado. Aunque nunca lo reconocería, le había gustado esa experiencia, pero la habría disfrutado mucho más si Zoro la hubiese terminado en lugar de dejarle a medias. Le odió por ambos motivos.

El espadachín se sacudió las ropas y se frotó las manos con los pantalones con un poco de asco, como si se acabase de levantar de una montaña de estiércol.

–Siempre supe que eras un pervertido –dijo con voz indiferente y con ojos triunfantes–, y sabía perfectamente que yo sería capaz de excitarte, _cocinero_. Aunque en realidad no quiero saber qué significa eso; me perturba un poco que te pongas cachondo conmigo. En cualquier caso –continuó–, tú dijiste que no, que _ni muerto_ te excitarías conmigo–cogió un estropajo de la mesa y lo tiró al lado del rubio que, una vez satisfecho, comenzó a adecentarse y a abrocharse los pantalones y la camisa–. Eso quiere decir que has perdido la apuesta. Te toca fregar los platos.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
